coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9618 (21st November 2018)
Plot Sally readies herself for her day in court while Tim still waits in his police cell. Cathy is puzzled as Phil Gillespie has texted a worried Brian at 2.00am saying he wants to see him when he arrives at school. Chesney watches Gemma and Spike kissing passionately but it is Gemma who is jealous when she sees Emma giving Chesney a present of some running shoes so they can go jogging together. The trial is about to start but Tim still hasn't arrived. Sophie apologises to Judge Leonard Rattigan for her behaviour but his response is cold. David ignores Maria's calls chasing him to go to work. Gina collects Tim from the police station but neither has the money for a taxi. Sally is upset to see that her husband isn't present as she enters the dock. She firmly pleads "not guilty". Maria isn't pleased when David brings the dog into work. Tim and Gina create a disturbance as they come into court, earning a rebuke from the judge. Duncan takes the stand. Chesney hears from Dev that a pizza shop has been broken into and he thinks the description of the burglar sounds like Spike. Meanwhile, Spike is suggesting to Gemma that they go to Blackpool with some cash he's just been given. Duncan paints a picture to the court of Sally being an adulterous manipulator who he had a passionate affair with. Phil tells Brian to produce the school's Christmas production of Lord of the Rings combined with Cinderella, giving a veiled threat of redundancy if he fails to come up with the goods. Under cross-examination, Duncan admits to lying about purchasing the mobile phones but says he made the other arrangements under coercion from Sally. From the dock, she explodes in anger and an adjournment is called for the day to enable Paula to counsel Sally. Tim isn't pleased with what he's heard. David refuses to take orders from Maria and walks out to buy a coffee for himself, leaving the dog behind. Brian frantically works on the production. The police arrest Spike in the Rovers for the pizza break-in. Gemma accuses Chesney of reporting him. Maria threatens to shave David unless his human namesake behaves more respectfully towards her. Paula counsels Sally. Tim is berated for not turning up on time but he is hurt by what Duncan said about him in the dock. He tells Sally about his drink-driving arrest and when she says that it's hurting her attempts to portray their marriage as happy, Tim asks her if that's true and if she slept with Duncan. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Prison Officer - Nicole Keri *Spike - Joel Morris *Judge Leonard Rattigan - Andrew Forbes *Clerk - Chris Machari *Prosecution Barrister - Mark Fleischmann *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *PC Brady - Christopher Hollinshead Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, yard and smoking shelter *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Staffroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell 1 *Weatherfield Crown Court - Hallway, courtroom and holding cell *Norcross Prison - Cell, reception and exterior Notes *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scenes at Weatherfield Crown Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Duncan twists the knife as Sally's trial begins; Phil orders Brian to oversee the Christmas production; and Gemma accuses Chesney of treachery. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,337,853 viewers (14th place). Category:2018 episodes